Overwatch : Courier 6
by FlamingCroatan
Summary: After the event's of Hoover Dam Courier 6 is transported to a different world, A clean. rich, bright, safe world that would be paradise to the citizens of the wasteland but with it brought new dangers and new problems, In world nearing destruction, he must face dangers more deadly the any Deathclaw or Behemoth ever. He might not be ready for the world but is the world ready for him
1. Part 1 : A New World

**Howdy this is my first Fanfic so please don't be to critical I'll improve over time **

_An Overwatch & League Of Legends Crossover_

**[Earth / 2281 / Mojave Wasteland]**

It has been a 1 year since the last fight over the Hoover Dam. The N.C.R won, House was out of commission, The Legion ran back home tails between their legs, The Brotherhood made a truce with the N.C.R, The Strip and its families are being civil with one another, Zion stood peaceful as it once did, The Sierra Madre stood quiet, Big Mountain kept to itself, And the Hopeville Nukes were destroyed. John the Courier stood above the leaders of the Mojave being the one that ended the war at the Hoover Dam. And to think this all started with him getting shot in the head. Idolized by those he called friends and feared by those he called enemies. He achieved so much in a span of a few months. He survived the divide, He 'Saved' the think tank, He aided in the Dead Horses & Sorrows in taking back their land, He pulled off a 200-year-old heist, and was able to convince Legate Lanius to leave. He friends were all happy with how they left on terms with him. Lily went off to find her memories, Rex was all better and was back with the King, Arcade stayed with the Followers, Veronica happy with how the Brotherhood was doing leaving behind tech for the Followers, Boone rejoined First recon, Raulo once again put on his suit and became a folk hero in the wasteland, Cassidy had planned on starting up a new caravan, And ED-E stood by John all the way and became one of the closest friends and had always been there from him ever since he repaired him in Primm.

John was investigating reports of disappearances near the caves of Cottonwood Cove apparently prospectors have been going into a certain cavern but never coming back out. He explored all the caves near there how could he miss one? "ED-E scan the area it must be hidden somewhere," John said. ED-E started to scanning there area he used a laser to point to the entrance that was behind a giant rock. "There we go, good thing I got you those upgrades at Big Mountain," He said walking towards the entrance. He moved the rock and walked in looking around "Nobodies… no skeletons" he said walking down the large cavern. He stopped at a dead end. The cavern had a hole up top exposing the cave to some sunlight. "Where the hell?" Just then the dirt floor gave way to reveal a metal trap door causing him to fall. "Oof ouch what the?" He looked up to see that he fell through a hole **(Worrying beeps)** ED-E responded "Don't worry I,m fine just fell" he looked around and realized he was in a room. Not just any room a large one. Probably an old military bunker or something. It was then he noticed a familiar symbol "The Enclave?" He knew about old military bases in the wasteland but how could he miss this. ED-E was able to float down to where John was as he turned on his Pip-Boy light. As he looked around he a bunch of weird things in what looked like display cases. In one case were 2 shields one was gold and blue with a picture of a lion the other one was black and red with a weird symbol, another had a weird looking worm creature frozen in place, and the last was a picture of a 1 headed Brahmin standing on its hind legs and holding an ax… which was very disturbing to John. "What are those things?" next to the was a terminal he was able to turn it on "Good old nuclear power at its best" He was able to hack it revealing a few entries.

The first one said 'New developments' he read it and apparently the scientists here were testing what they call 'Interdimental transport' something about going to 'other worlds' The other entries talked about the items on display they got them from the other worlds. The last entry talked about a large crystal the found in a cave in Navarro and how they were about to use it as a gateway to another world. "This is some weird-ass shit going on here" when he was done looking at the terminal he walked into another room. This room had a crystal hooked up to a machine that had a large cable attachment to what looked like to two large columns that had metal antennas and small cables attached to them on a platform. "Guess this is what they were using to get those things I wonder why they left," He said as he approached the odd machinery being careful not to touch anything. "Well now that this is over let's get outta here ED-E

Both them were about to figure out a way to get outta there but then a bunch of radroaches appeared "Crap!" he pulled out his weapon an old iron Colt Python he found that he took to the Gun Runners to inscribe the words 'Big Iron' on it in Latin having grown fond of it. ED-E shot his lasers to kill a few of them. They were almost done but one last radroach came crawling out ED-E shot his laser at it killing it but also hitting a cable. A loud Whrrrrrrr started John turned around to see a large portal appearing behind him. It started pulling him and ED-E in "Hold on!" and in an instant, they were gone.

**[Earth / 2070 / Overwatch Museum]**

Bullets flew in the museum as Tracer and Winston were fighting off Reaper and Widowmaker. Tracer was zipping around laying down covering fire as Winston was firing at Reaper. 2 young brothers watched as the battle unfolded "Holy crap this is so cool!" "Watch it we gotta get outta here" "Yeah but-Hey? What's that?" the young brother said pointing to what looked like a purple portal causing the 4 combatants to look. They heard noise came out of it as 2 figures fell "AAAAAAAAAA!" the large figure fell on top of Tracer "Ompf!" "Ow!" he slowly got up off her. She look at him. He was wearing a brown trench coat with some armor pads he had blue jeans black combat boots, a handsome face with a scar in the middle of his forehead, shades, And messy light brown hair. He something on his wrist that looked weird. It had the words Pip-Boy 3000. He also looked dirty not as dirty as junkrat though. "Mc-Mcree?" she asked "Huh wha?" just then a few bullets whizzed by him. He turned around to find the shooter. It was a purple-skinned woman sitting on a ledge. Before Tracer could do anything the man shouted "Look out!" as pulled out a revolver "ED-E little help here?" she then heard a piece of old western theme music like the ones Mcree listens too. It was coming out of a floating dirty ball-shaped robot that followed the guy. John ducked and covered firing shots at Widowmaker working his way towards Winston ducking behind a display. Winston quickly pulled him over to himself behind the display. "Easy there are you OK?" "Yeah don't worry I'm- … " John was shocked to see what was talking to him. What the heck was it? It talked like a human but wasn't "Uhh … what's going on?" "2 Talon members are planning to steal a dangerous weapon," Winston said pointing to a large shiny mechanical fist a few feet in front of them** (Confused beeps)** ED-E responded. Winston looked at the robot quizzically "Interesting I haven't seen an Omnic like that before" "Wha? He's not … whatever you just called him he's an Eyebot and he's my friend ED-E"** (Confirming beep)** "Huh? Look it's highly dangerous here you should get out of here and to safety" Winston responded. John said showing he gun "Look if they're willing to kill a bunch of innocent people just to get some shiny high tech overly glorified power fist where I'm from it's my job to stop em" Winston sighed "Well we could use some help" "What'cha two doing?" Tracer said interrupting them while using her blink ability causing John to jump "Wha? How did you? Are you on Turbo?" "Well if that's what ya call this," She said pointing to her chest at the weird-looking armor plate with a glowing light blue center "Then yeah" John just froze "I … I think I hit my head too hard" "Look love if your willing to help then help us if they get that fist a lot of people are in danger" Tracer said. John sighed "Alright what's the plan?" "Good you see those two?" Winston said Pointing at their attackers. "You mean the purple lady and the weird-looking grim reaper?" "Yes you and Tracer distract Widowmaker while I take on Reaper" "Got it," Tracer said pulling out her pulse smgs "Alright it's a plan I guess ED-E" **(Beep)** "I need you to go with … Uh" "Winston" "Winston help him out" **(Worrying Beep)** "Don't worry buddy you're going to be fine just keep your distance and zap that bastard alright … don't you trust me?"** (Confident beeps)** "Then do it you already know if that guy hurts you I'll kill'em"** (Confident beep)** "Good you can do it buddy" **(Wild west music playing)** Both Tracer and Winston were a bit shocked that he could understand the Omnic considering it spoke in beeps and woos Tracer wondered if he could understand Bastion? "Alright ready?" "Ready" "Yes" "GO!" Winston shouted as they moved out.

Reaper was firing at Winston as he dogged ducking behind cover. Reaper was closing in on him "What's wrong monkey? To scared ta- *ZAP* Umf! What the?" He looked to his right to see a floating orb-like robot** (Taunting Beeps)** "What's this? A little bot thinking he can take me on?" Reaper said pointing his guns at ED-E walking towards him** (Scared Bleep)** "Heh heh what's wrong? Scared you little shi-" Just then Winston sideswiped him making hit a nearby wall "Nice job ED-E" **(Celebrating woos)**

Meanwhile, Tracer and John were evading sniper fire. They were doing fine that is until Tracer was hit on her right arm causing her to stumble and hide behind a destroyed display "Dam!" she looked over to her right arm to see it bleeding it wasn't fatal but it hurt just then John pulled out some turbo popped it and dashed over to help Tracer dogging Widowmakers fire. He ducked under the display and moved over to her "Shit you Ok?" "Yeah, just flesh wound" "Hold on let me help" He used his Pipboy to materialize a stimpack. Using it on tracer she let out a soft moan "Thanks but what's the plan now? She's got us pinned" Slowly poking his head and then ducking down again hearing a bullet whizz by John thought of what to do. Looking over to see a display with some good cover he got an idea. "Alright, I got an idea wait here" "Wait for wha?" Before she could finish John got up and ran towards the display "Just trust me!" He shouted diving over to the display 'Geez and they call me quick' Widowmaker was about to fire on John but she drew her attention to Tracer hiding behind some cover. Tracer used her blink to move but her hurt arm caused her to slip "Oof" she was now out in the open. Looking up she knew she was in Widowmakers sights.

Closing her eyes she prayed whatever the hell that guy was planing it had better bloody work. Widowmaker sadistically smiled "Got you, you little-" ***Whistle*** "HEY! OVER HERE!" She quickly looked over to where the other guy was at. Looking down her scope he saw him holding a-** (Bang)** a bullet whizzed by her head. Looking behind her she saw the bullet embedded in the wall behind her realizing how close it was. She looked back in front of here. He was holding a scoped rifle but it looked different dirty and low tech. How could someone like him use something like that and nearly hit her? It annoyed her. Using her grappling hook she zipped over on top of a tall display. She wanted to show this fool who's the better shot. Opening her eyes slowly Tracer saw Widowmaker jump onto different displays avoiding gunfire. Looking behind her she saw John firing shoot after shoot using a rifle shouting "Come Here I dare ya!" next he quickly pulled that wrist thing he had on and a small amber-colored beam touched the rifle and made it disappeared. Tracer was stunned 'How did he do that?' He quickly pulled out his sidearm and shouted "Come on bitch" as he ran toward Widowmaker. Both of them fired off shots at each other ducking behind different displays nearly. Widow switched her gun to assault rifle mode. As they got closer Widowmaker knew she would win 'Just a little closer fool' She quickly stood in front of a display ready to fire off a killing shot as John was a few feet in front of her "Say goodnight" She fired.

**(Bang)** "NO!" Tracer shouted but then **(Thwack) "Argh!"** Tracer looked over at John only to see him completely fine but she looked over to Widowmaker who was down on the ground against the display hurt. Widowmaker was dazed her vision was blurry she looked up to see John pointing his gun at her with the barrel smoking. He gave her a cocky grin "Bullseye" She looked down at herself to see what happened and what she saw shook her to her core even Tracer and Winston were shocked. Her left leg was bleeding. He hit her hit … her. Nobody has ever been able to hit her. Ana was close but nobody ever had … until now. Widowmakers shock quickly turned into a rage 'He … He … Hit me! … Hit … Me … Nobody's ever hit me!' she fired off 3 shots limping towards him when **(Bang) *Thwack*** "UGH" She looked. He hit her right arm. This just drove her more angry 'HOW COULD SOME LIKE HIM HIT ME!' She usually never felt anything but her blood was boiling. Looking back at John, Tracer saw him fire **(Bang)** another shot hitting Widow in her left shoulder causing her to wince in pain. Widowmaker was about to collapse when she felt someone grab her by the waist she looked up to see Reaper who was watching everything. He pulled out his gun only for John to shout it out of his hand. Widow was about to fire her gun when Reaper grabbed her wrist "We need to get out of here" "NO! Not until I!" "Your bleeding out Amelie, You not useful if you're dead!" Knowing she wouldn't she lowered her gun and they faded away just as John fired his last shot. He looked around to see them over a skylight and watched them run away "Dam they got away" ED-E appeared right next to him** (Happy Bleeps)** "Yeah nice job taking care of that reaper guy, guess he had a teleportation thing or maybe highly advanced cloaking or something? I don't know"** (Questioning Beeps)** "I don't know but they got away, anyways how are we gotta figure out how to get back home io the Mojave"** (Agreeing Whoops)** "Ya maybe there's something here to help us let's go"

Just as they both turned around they saw Tracer and Winston right in front of them with wide-eyed and speechless "My that was-" "THAT WAS BLOODY AMAZING! I never thought anyone could hit her!" John scratched the back of his head "Well thanks" "Gosh I really gotta introduce you to Mcree" "Yes but may I ask you where are you from?" "Oh, I'm from New Vegas" "Huh?" "New Vegas The ruins of what use to be Vegas before the Great War?" "Wha?" "The Great War when China nuked America" "Well I know that never happened during the Omnic crisis" "Yeah love I think you hit the ground about to hard" "What? What's an Omnic? **(Attention-getting beeps)** "What is it ED-E?" **(Exclamatory whoops)** "Wha?"** (Exclamatory beeps) "**Wait you don't think?" **(Confirming beeps)** "But there is no way" **(Exclamatory beeps)** " … Your right maybe but there's just only one way to prove it" He looked at both Tracer and Winston with a serious look "Ok before I go on I need to know 2 things where am I?" "You're in the Overwatch museum" "Where?" "America" John let out a small sigh of relief "Ok what year is it?" "2070" John just look around in amazement finally getting to see his surroundings "So it did work" "What did?" Winston said "Heh your not going to believe me if I tell you all I can say is the last thing I remember is a machine sucking me and my friend in and then ending up here" "Hmm the weird" "Hmm well maybe there's a way we can help you since you help us with that Talon business" "Well thanks I'm going to need all the help I can get to get back home" Just as they were done talking an overwatch dropship flew in over a hole in the skyline. As a side door opened John saw a tan-skinned woman in what looked like high tec thin power armor with wings. As she stepped out of the she "Winston Tracer thank God your both alright did anything happen?" "Well, Phara we were able to stop them … with a little help" Phara looked at Winston weirdly until she looked behind him to see a John with Tracer talking to him "Who's this?" "Oh, this is … Uh" Winston turned around "I'm sorry I didn't ask what's your name?" "John … John Chaser" "That's a nice name," Tracer said. Pointing a ED-E John said "This is my best friend ED-E" **(Welcoming Woos)** "I see" Phara responded "He's coming with us he needs our help" "I'm sorry I don't think we should do that" Phara said dismissively "Aw come on he helped us, he saved my life" Tracer said pleading "Yes he helped us a great deal" Winston confirmed "He might be useful" He whispered to Phara "He shot Widowmaker" Hearing this Phara was wide-eyed. She pointed "Him?" Tracer and Winston noded both their heads yes. Phara looked at John for an answer "Well I was able to get about 5 shot on her, her grim reaper looking friend grabbed her at the last minute" "5?" She was amazed " … you know what maybe we can help you" "So that's a yes?" he asked "Maybe but first, come with us we've got some things to discuss" Phara sad as she and Tracer and Winston walked inside. John was about to walk in when ED-E nervously shook "Come on buddy"** (Worrying Beeps)** "Trust me something tells me they won't hurt you" **(More Worrying Beeps)** "Don't worry If they try to do what Ulysses did I'll show'em what happens when they hurt my friend's" ED-E agreed and went inside. "Strap in," Phara said "Athena Plot a course for Watchpoint," Winston said 'Traveling To Watchpoint Gibraltar' The A.I said as they began to take off ED-E started wooing "Well buddy looks like we're going on another adventure"

**Meanwhile ... **

**[Venice / Talon Headquarters]**

The Talon dropship landed Reaper walked out carrying Widowmaker. Doomfist walk towards them in anger "You two betta have a good reason why failed to get-" His sentence was cut short when he realized Widowmaker was injured "What happened?" "We were close to grabbing the fist when a stranger appeared outta nowhere and shot Widowmaker" Doomfist was surprised "He was able too?" "Yeah even I was surprised, I was able to stop him from put her down and call a dropship but she's pretty hurt" Doomfist Begin thinking 'Stranger? Hmm' "Moria I need you" Moria walked in "Yes yes what is it now?" Her attitude changed when she saw Widowmaker "Amelie what happened?" "A man was able to hit her" "Hit her with a rifle?"

"No ... A pistol" This completely shooked Doomfist and Moria "A PISTOL?! Impossible!" "Well he was able to" Moria could tell Widowmaker was in a critical state "Alright give her here I'll take care of her" Reaper handed her over to Moria "Ugh" Widowmaker let out a groan "Alright Widow lest fix you up ... Heh never thought I'd say that" Moria and Widowmaker walked away to the infirmary "I hope she'll be fine" Reaper said with a hint of concern "Yes ... Now Reaper" Doomfist said motioning him to follow him down a hallway "Tell me about this ... Stranger"

**Thanks for reading I'm making the next chapter as soon as I can, Tell me what you think**


	2. Part 2 : New faces

**Thanks for your likes. Like I said this is my first FanFic and I'm slowly learning and improving over time so thank you. Anyway on with the story! **

**[ ****Gibraltar / Overwatch HQ ] **

When John and ED-E walked out the dropship John was amazed. So many bright colors (Even if most of it was white) so many tall buildings 'Man this puts Big Mountain to shame' **(Beep Woop Whoop)** "This is Watchpoint Gibraltar Overwatch's current HQ" Tracer said "This is where we live and get our missions" Walking into a dome-like building John saw things that he thought were amazing 'This is amazing most giant ass buildings I explored are either abandoned, destroyed, or being used as settlements by locals' "I see and Overwatch is?" "Ah well a long time ago there was an incident called The Omnic Crisis," Winston said, "And Omnic's are?" "Think of self-aware robots with personalities, wants, needs kinda like us" Tracer said, "Heh hear that ED-E guess that makes you a sort of an Omnic eh?" (Happy Beeps) "Well during it many of them began to attack countries all over the world," Phrara said "All of them?" John asked, "No the ones who were built as combat robots were," Phara said, "So how'd it stop?" "A group was formed by the U.N to fight back and instill peace" Phara respawned 'The U.N? Huh haven't heard of that in a long time' John thought to remember old war newspapers he had seen scattered across the wasteland "So you guys?" "Well I and Winston were in it along with a few others," Tracer said with Winston nodding "And my mother" Phara added, "So how'd it end?" "Well with the hostile Omnics taken out of the U.N signed a peace treaty with the remaining Omnics to prevent another crisis" "Why is that?" "Well it was discovered the combat robots were created in factories and programmed to kill," Phara said "Yes nobody ever discovered who was really behind all this and it still remains a mystery to this day," Winston said. Knowing some of the events that lead to the great war John asked: "Let me guess there was still tension between humanity and the Omnics right?" "Yes even after the last of the hostile Omincs people still distrusted the rest, Overwatch then acted as a peace force trying to prevent another war" Winston said "Yeah and it didn't help that the group Talon was making things worse" Tracer added "What happened next?" all three agents had sad looks on their faces "Well as things got worse as Overwatch was starting to be seen as enemies to everyone" Winston said with a hint sadness "So what happened?" "About 10 years ago our original base was destroyed and many of our members died after which we all went our separate ways," Winston said in an even sadder tone "Geez, So wait why are you guys back?" "Cuz all across the world Talon is causing trouble and we decided to rebuild Overwatch and bring Talon down," Tracer said "Good the world could always use more heroes," John said. Tracer smiled at the comment along with Winston even Phara gave a small smirk. During all this John noticed a lot of people and Omincs in uniforms walking around and talking with each other. Some of looked at him and ED-E with puzzled expressions. He didn't mind though. When they arrived at a door in a rather large room a woman who looked like an angel was waiting outside "Ah Winston, Jack and the others are waiting how'd the mission go?" she said in a Swedish accent "Great we were able to stop Talon form stealing the fist … With some help" Tracer responded "From whom?" both agents parted way to show John standing right behind them. "Who is this?" "His name is John and well he needs our help" "With what" "To get back home" "Then why didn't you just ask him where he lives?" John stepped forward and said "Well let's just say I'm REALLY not from around here" She looked over at Tracer and Winston who both nodded, Phara just shrugged. "Well, we need to go over something real quick mind staying here for a few minutes?"

"Sure" With that, she opened the door letting in Tracer, Phara, And Winston in. John sat down on a couch with ED-E right beside him. He looked around to notice he was a rec room of sorts. It had a few large screen TVs that quite frankly amazed John, a small kitchen, a few tables and chairs, And a pool table. Three people entered. There were two Asian girls one with a skin-tight blue and black jumpsuit, the other in a large parka she also had and small Omnis with her nearly the size of ED-E. The last one was a black man wearing green shades and long dreads in a ponytail "So I said to him look I'm really flattered but I'm not planning to do it for an old friend" "Aww what happened then?" "Well needless to say he found somebody else to do it" "Heh fan's, One time a girl asked me to sign her frog for her" The three sat down near a table and still talking. The robot Snowball noticed John and ED-E sitting on the couch facing away from them (Electronic sounds) "Hmm what is it Snowball?" Snowball motion towards the two figures on the couch. John was fidgeting with his Pipboy while ED-E was just making quiet whirring sounds. The other two noticed them as well "Who's the new guy?" One of them whispered "Don't know" Just then a new report came up** [ BREAKING NEWS: An attack at the overwatch museum erupted in a shootout and just as things started heating up a mysterious stranger appeared. We have eye witness accounts saying during the battle a stranger came in a aid the Overwatch's agents against Talon "I saw 2 of those Overwatch agents fighting Talon when I saw some weird circle in the air and a guy and an Omnic fell out next thing I know he's firing at those Talon bastards" We even have footage that this stranger was able to injure one of Talons top agents the infamous Widowmaker wanted in multiple countries for assassination ]** The News show showed security footage of John firing at Widowmaker showing her injured.** [ When the dust cleared the Talon agents were gone and the agents and the stranger were victorious ]** The show then showed a close up freeze frame of John's face "Heh look at ED-E we're on tv" The man on the couch said **[ But the questions still remain, Who is this man?, Where did he come from?, And if he works with Overwatch will we see more of him?, We may never know but for now stay tuned when further developments and info come up this is Al3xa at Ominval news your source for global events we will be right back after these messages so stay tuned ]** As the show ended the group walked over silently to the couch to see this 'Stranger'. They heard him talking "C' mon C' mon please tell me I can pick up something" He was fidgeting with what looked like a wrist computer "Well well who are you?" One of them said causing John to jump a little "Ahh! Oh sorry didn't know anyone else was here" The girl in the jumpsuit sat next to him on the couch causing him to scoot over "So you new around here?" she asked "In a manner of speaking yes" "Well welcome to Overwatch that's Lucio" "Hi" "That's Mei" "He-Hello" "And I'm Dv. a maybe you've heard of me?" She spoke in a showboating manner causing Lucio to roll his eyes " … No can't say I've had" "Well does the title 1 of the Best Starcraft player in the world ring any bells?" She said with a wise-ass grin " … Nope … doesn't ring a bell " " … Well, what about South Korea's top Mecha pilots? " John just sat plain faced and said "Nope" " … Eh? " "Nope" ''Really?" "Nah" "One of the best Starcraft players?" "What's that?" "What?! You don't even know what Starcraft is?" "Nope" "I … I … I" was cut off by Lucio "Sorry about our friend she can be a little you know ` ''I understand" Mei joined in "Now that you know us, who are you?" "Oh, me well my name is John and this little guy" John patted the Eyebot "Is ED-E"** (Beep whoop woop)** "Wow I've never seen an Omnic like him" "Oh he's a rare one he's a … Eyebot" ''Oh I never heard of that where's it from?" " … Um … Las Vegas that's where I'm from" ''Really? Neat I've performed a few gigs there" Lucio replied "Hmm strange I sort of thought you were one on Junkrat's friends?" Mei said "Yeah no offense but when I look at you I get this whole Junker vibe" Not knowing how to respond he said "Well uh I'm from a remote part of Vegas really remote and lived off the land for about half my life" "Dang you must pretty strong" Dv.a said "So why are you here?" Mei asked "Well I need some help looking for something and one of the agents said they might be able to help me" "Ahh really?" Just as one of them was going to respond to the main doors to the meeting room opened 'Oh thank God' John thought "Umm . . . ?" The Swedish woman asked "Yes?" "We'd like to see you now" she motioned towards him to enter the meeting room. As he and ED-E go up and walked to the Swedish woman Dv.a and MEi both whispered to each other "Kidda hot right?" "Yeah I guess" and with that, the doors closed.

**And done! Like I said last time I bang one of these out as soon as I can hope you like it!**


	3. Part 3 : Explanations

**{Okay sorry it's been a very long time, A LOT of things came up and school started. So from now on, I plan on trying to release chapters on Saturdays and Sundays}**

**Anyway, I'm back let's go!**

**[The Meeting Room]**

John and ED-E walked into a large meeting room. it was dimly lit with the only light coming from a circular console in the center with a light blue holographic top, somewhat similar to the sink back at big M.T, with the other source of light coming from a large futuristic screen that covered the middle of the entire room with white cabinets on the top and bottom of the room. in the room, there were 5 people gathered around the console. The 2 on the left he recognized they were tracer and Winston. An old woman on the right wore an eyepatch. a grey tank top, black combat pants and boots, and she had her long grey hair in a braid, she was enjoying some tea. next to her was a man wearing a blue leather jacket with the number 76 on it. it reminded him of an old picture a caravan trader showed him of a vault that had a 76 on it. the man also wore a mask with a visor on it that covered his face. the woman in the middle was the Swedish woman that called him in.

"Ah there you are my name is Angela Ziegler" she motioned towards the man next to her "this is soldier 76" the man nodded "and this is Ana" she motioned to the woman next to 76 "hello," "now then with that out of the way tracer and Winston has told us how you helped them at the museum" "that's an understatement I wouldn't make it without you taking potshots a Widow" Tracer spoke "Ah well just reflexes" John responded, "Yes well since you helped us Tracer and Winston claim you need help getting back home?" "Yes" "And you claim it's ... going to be a very weird explanation" " . . . Yeeeeaaaahhhh"

**[A LONG HOUR OF HIM SUMMARIZING THE LORE FALLOUT FROM 1 TO NV]**

"So to summarize you come from an alternative universe like our own but where nuclear power reigns due to an oil crisis" "Yes" "And due to the crisis countries were at war with each other, specifically China and America" "Yep" "And when China invaded Alaska, America launched an effort taking back Anchorage and sending troops to damage mainland China" "Correct" "And when America took back Anchorage and destroyed most of mainland China America believed they won the war having the last source of cheap oil in the world" *Nod* "But on October 23rd 2077 nulear bombs fell on America called the Great War destroying it and turning whatever the radiation touched into mutated monsters forever changing the world as anarchy and chaos reigns" **[Confirming Beep]** "And then all other countries started nuking each other" "Uh-huh" "But America premade fallout shelters called Vaults to protect the American people in case a nuclear attack in hopes of rebuilding the world" "Mmm yes" "But they were really twisted experiments on the people inside to see what would people do in a contained environment either resulting in people dying going sane or both and in some cases even worse" "Sadly yes" "And not only that they were secretly funded by a shadowy organization called The Enclave made up of rich companies, high ranking military members, and even the government including the president" "Yes a moundo" "And long time ago a tribal single handedly destroyed the enclave with help from the brotherhood of steel a tech obsessed military group the hordes tech and a newly formed old government style organization called The New California Republic that your apart of" "Yep" John raised his left arm were sew in on his coat was the NCR flag "And about a year ago you fought in a war over Hoover Dam where which decide the fate of Las Vegas now called New Vegas and the all the people in the Mojave with the NCR winning" "Actually it was the second war over Hoover Dam but yes the NCR won" "Oh"

Tracer, Winston. Angela, Ana, And 76 were stunned at what John told them. Another world? It was crazy. A world destroyed by nuclear war? Like what happened in Australia but all over the world even worse. They couldn't even imagine what it was like. Tracer could only wonder about how many innocent people died and how her home country was in ruins. It filled her with sorrow. Winston was perplexed at how their earth's society was reduced to atomic war and how they can still live in the world as well as how far advanced in nuclear research they were and based on the prewar ads photos and mementos John laid out they weren't by much at least in their world's standards. Angela was horrified at what John told her. The entire world nuked all over some oil? It made her thankful that in their world they at least found an alternative to gas. All she could do was look at the pictures of skeletons and look at all the mutated creatures the fallout birthed in a survival guide some lady in a place called Megaton made. Ana could only ponder what was left of the world. 76 just kept looking at all the U.S propaganda John showed him. He was always a patriot but to see how America was like in that world it made him feel uneasy it was like they were stuck in the 1950s and to find out that the real U.S government just sat by as America burned made him sick, sure the U.S in their world wasn't perfect but at least it wasn't sitting by while innocent civilians suffered the aftermath.

John let them take in all the info he gave them. He knew it was a lot to take in he was still taking in this world and all its glory. If the NCR, Brotherhood of Steel, Or the Enclave knew about this place they'd be scrambling for a way to get here. "So that's mostly everything about my world," John said "Extraordinary I admit I'm amazed but also terrified to think this world exist and how our worlds are so similar," Winston said looking over the pictures from all over the wasteland "And you say you got here after being sucked in through a machine?" Angela asked "Yeah I was investigating a bunch disappearances in a near a small settlement called Novac, I was exploring a nearby cave when I found a bunker when I got in turned out it was an old Enclave research bunker, they were testing this machine that could send them to another world" "Why would do that?" Tracer asked "Well from what I've heard from some old stories apparently before they thought about 'Purifying' the wasteland they thought about going to space and starting a new world on another planet, Crazy I know" "And from you us you need?" "I was going to ask if Overwatch could help get back home but . . . guessing from your reactions you guys don't have a spare teleporter lying around eh?" "No" Winston replied "And even if we did I'm not 100% sure it would work, I mean if it was time-related and we need to send you back in time maybe but universe traveling . . . that's another can of worms" "Dam" **[Sad Woops]** "But even if you could, why would you want to go back?" Angela asked wondering why would anyone want to go back. John went silent. He walked over to the console and picked up a few photos he place on it.

Everyone was a picture of the journey after getting shot in the head. Turns out ED-E had a built-in camera and was secretly taking photos of John and everything he's done. The first one was when John fixed up ED-E in Primm, One was when John visited Novac looking for Benny. One was of Jason Bright and his followers flying off into the 'Great Beyond', Another was him at Boulder city where he found the Khans that helped Benny and pointed him in the right direction while also getting them out of the place peacefully, One was him at the on the outskirts of Vegas against the starry night sky looking towards the sign read 'New Vegas'. Some were of his time at Freeside working with the Kings, The Garretts, And lending a huge hand at the Old Morman Fort with The Followers Of The Apocalypse, Some were when he finally got into Vegas where he was the first person to actually meet and discover what the package was and how important it was and finally confront Benny at the Tops where he showed him his version of wasteland justice, One of Nelson where he and Boone ruthlessly killed the Legion with the photo of him and Boone standing atop a pile of Legion corpuses with it was a picture of both of them at the Bitter Springs graveyard paying their respects as Boone came to terms with himself, One of him and Veronica entering the Hidden Valley bunker and one of her standing outside the bunker one last time before leaving the brotherhood with John comforting her, One of him and Raul outside his shack with one photo of them standing side by side surrounded by Fiend corpuses with Raul dressed up as the 'Ghost Vaquero', One of Him and Gannon inside the old fort with and one photo of Gannon giving orders to the Remnants about the battle of Hoover Dam where he stayed behind sending support, One of him and Rex at the Kings school where he found a new brain for him, One of him and Cassidy sharing a drink celebrating taking down the Van Graffs and exposing the Crimson Caravan, One of him and Lily at Jacobstown helping her remember her past. And one of all of them standing outside the Legion Fort ready to lay down a final assault on the Legion.

The last photo was of all of them standing atop the Dam with the NCR winning the second battle of Hoover Dam with the starry evening sky behind them with New Vegas all lit up. John was the middle grinning like a Ghoul high on Jet. ED-E on his right hovering close to him. Boone on his left in his survivalist gear and smiling next to him wearing T60 armor with the helmet off. Gannon next to her holding an Enclave helmet under his arm. Cassidy next to ED-E holding a bottle of whiskey. Raul next to her spinning his revolver. Lilly behind all of them hands in the air celebrating. And Rex sitting in front of John and Cassidy with his tongue out and wagging his tail. He clutched this photo in his hand. A remembrance of all he has done, the folks he's helped and the bastards he's killed. He never thought he'd play a major role in the second battle of Hoover Dam after all he just wanted to find the S.O.B who shot him in the head and finally deliver the dam package. He never thought what happened in the Mojave could ever happen to him but all it took was 2 bullets to the head and a package to change his life 'Huh maybe I should have thanked Benny before I wasted him'

"Because . . . it's home, It may not be safe or perfect but it's home" He said. **[Happy Boops] ** Mercy, Ana, 76, Winston, And Tracer could tell he wanted to go back. Tracer especially knowing what it was like having been outside of time once. "Well John this is a lot of information to process and look over," Winston said "If you can give us some time to think and we might be able to help in some way until then you can remain here," Angela said "Alright and don't worry I'm not one to snoop around a place I have no idea about," John said knowing this place is far too advanced to wrap his Mojave wasteland brain around (Even if he has the Big Brained Perk) "Cmon ED-E" **[Agreeing Whoop]**

As John left the room they spoke "Well what do we do" "I don't know I mean this is a giant problem to warp our brains around" "Well come on now we can't just leave him" "But can we trust him? For all we know he could be lying" "All this evidence is staggering we don't even know who he was until he came out of the portal thing" "Well you do have a point he seems trustworthy but we don't even know who he is" "You're right he looks a little shifty I don't think he told us everything he knows"

Tracer broke the entire conversation "Hey I say we give a chance!" they all looked at Tracer "He says he's from another world right? He probably feels lost and confused we all would if we were in his shoes" They nodded their heads "And he hasn't given reason not to trust him" she said moving to where John stood before he left "He told me and Winston in the dropship that he's like a Ranger where he's from, taking out raiders, helping towns, and looking out for people in the wasteland. He risks his life every day to help people no matter who they're human or robot or these Ghouls or Super Mutants he speaks of. In a way don't we do the same?" "But Lena he's-" 76 tried to interrupt but was cut off when they noticed she was looking down at the floor and her hands clenched almost like fists. "Back at the Museum I tripped and Widow had her sights on me I almost got shot . . . but when I heard him distract her I was scared he was going to get killed but was willing to risk his life saving me. The way he kept dodging and firing back was amazing. And when I thought he was shot I blamed myself for not being quicker. He nearly died that day because of me" Winston walked over to comfort her. "I have to help him . . . I owe him that much" The all were silent they knew she was right "Well" Angla said rising from her seat "Let us see what we can do"

**(Alright, I know you guys have a lot of questions of why it's taken so long for me to publish this. When I was going to publish this back in September a I had medical issue came up that I really needed to be taken care of, Then school was about to begin in a few weeks, It's going to be my last year in high school so a lot of pressure is on me, that and I admit I sort of lost interest in this. but I'm back. Now I confess I may not always be able to release chapters consistently. But! Chapters will be released! So I hope you all can just let me work on it)**

**(AND! As a thank you for those who still remember this fanfic I have a nice surprise for you. Another chapter!)**


	4. Part : 4 More faces

**(Here we go!)**

**[The Lobby]**

As John and ED-E left the meeting room into the lobby he saw 5 people. Mei and 3 guys in the room gathered around a table near the kitchen with one guy in the fridge. One guy who sat on top of the table looked skinny and dirty, He had what looked like blonde hair or what was left of it and he swore he could see embers coming off the edges of his locks, he had a crazed look in his eyes like a guy on Jet and Psycho binge, he was shirtless, wore dark brownish-black shorts, and had a peg leg and a prosthetic arm. Next to him sitting in a chair was one of the largest guys Johns saw he had a belly nearly the size of the big one near Bitter springs. He had white hair did in a small ponytail with his face covered by a gas mask that sort of looked like a hog. The two of them looked like raiders with the skinny one looking more like a Fiend just missing the weird headdress. But since they weren't attacking anyone John kept his cool . . . but also kept his hand near his pistol. He could barely see the guy who was in the fridge. As he and ED-E approached them he could hear Mei yelling at the skinny guy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JAMASON !" "Oh come on love I was doing me old gal pal a solid doesn't that make me a good person eh?" "A good person? A GOOD PERSON?! A good person wouldn't have leveled an entire building!" "Oh please those assholes got what came to em, plus a few hundred tons of rumble heh heh," The Skinny guy said tossing up a yellow metal ball in the air. Only to have Mei grab it and crush it with her hands which scared John. She gave the skinny guy the most intimidating glare Johns ever seen which made his intimidating presence look like nothing. "Oh look I had to! My old credibility was on the line! I mean how would me old mates outback in Aussie found out that I went straight eh? It just ruins me whole persona I've built all these years"

As he finished that sentence he finally noticed John "Oi whos this bugger?" "Oh this is John he's-" She was cut off by the skinny guy who hopped off the table and started to examine John along with the big guy still sitting in his chair. John kept calm and let him look as ED-E was on standby ready to attack if this crazy guy did anything. The skinny gave him a stank eye looking all over him from arm to arm, leg to leg, and body to head. When he was done he gave a creepy smile "Ah! Well, I'll be damned a fellow Junker! Oi Hog !" The big guy looked over to John "Looks like we finally got ourselves a friend eh?" "I don't think-" "Glad ta meet ya mate!" he said shaking John's hand violently causing John to shake uncontrollably. "N-n-n-nice T-t-t-to M-m-m-m-meet Y-you?" "Great ta see that these Overwatch blokes let in more Junkers Where you from?" "Uh . . . Vegas" "Vegas? Vegas! heh didn't take ya for an American but I know a Junker when I see em. Always wanted to go ta Vegas see all the pretty lights check them Casinos out and . . . Heh heh 'Borrow' some of their cash heh" "I see and you are?" "Oh, where are me manners" The skinny guy hopped atop the table** *Ahem*** "The names Junkrat! Outlaw, Bomber, And Freedom Fighter extraordinaire!" He said with an attitude similar to back at Helios one, Man that guy was annoying.

***Ahem* **The pig guy coughed "Oh well former Outlaw, But still a freedom fighter! If a bit misunderstood heh" The first two matched what John thought of him. He had the dirty crazed look of a Fiend with the explosives of a Boomer. "Just a month ago me and me mate decided to start new jobs working for Overwatch a way to get some good rep and maybe to earn some good cash" 'Overwatch hires Raiders?' John was either concerned or weirded out by the fact that these guys are apart of Overwatch. "Yes, but if he keeps destroying things and causing havoc he can kiss his immunity GOODBYE!" Mei interrupted with a growl causing Junkrat to yelp in fear "Uh hello?" The pig guy said getting Junkrat and John's attention "Oh Shite! Can't forget me best friend" Junkrat replied causing the big guy in question to roll his head in annoyance "And joining me in this venture! You know 'em you love'em his belly is the size of a wrecking ball ladies and gentlemen! ROADHOG!" " . . . Hey," Roadhog said giving a small wave to John with him giving one back.

"Anyway now that names our out of the way what's your name eh?" Junkrat asked hopping down from the table and leaning on it. "Names John, John Chaser I'm a ranger," he said now knowing that these guys aren't troubled so long as they're here. "A ranger eh? Didn't take you for a lawman" Junkrat now noticed ED-E "OI" He said with an annoyed expression "What's that metal ball doing here?" "Oh that's my friend ED-E" **[Agreeing whoop] **"Heh great another Omnic" Junkrat said begrudgingly. Something told John he must not like Omincs, he could tell, the way Junkrat spoke was like a B.O.S Paladin dealing with a Ghoul. He swore if this guy does anything to ED-E he'd be sorry. "Well, Mei guess snowball's got a new friend" Mei rolled her eyes. "So you're a ranger eh? Looks like Mcree has a new friend" Roadhog said. "Yeah, Oi Mcree looks like we found yea long lost brother heh," Junkrat said looking over to the man in the fridge.

"What?" The man finally closed the fridge and walked towards the group. Now John could get a good look at him. He was about John's height, wearing a cowboy hat, slightly messy brown hair, had a lot of stubble, and had blue eyes. He looked like one of those old wild west Holotape movie characters John saw posters of like ' Last stand at Fort Mcgee ' save for the robotic arm he had. "Huh didn't know Moria cloned me" "Well I don't know this Moria person, but I guess somebody would find this weird haha" "Ain't that the true heh heh" Mcree and John began chuckling. "So where are Dv.a and Lucio?" John asked "Oh they're in the cafeteria to get some lunch" Mei responded "Let's go then I've been dying to finally get some grub," Junkrat said with Roadhog nodding in agreement "Yeah, couldn't find beer in the fridge," Mcree said. "Great let's go ED-E" **[Happy Beeps]**

**[Cafeteria]**

They entered the Cafeteria. A white and blue colored medium-sized room with several tables and seats. They had a long lunch line that was maned by Omnics with a few vending machines at the end. It wasn't crowded there were about 20 people. John could see Dv.a, Lucio, and Snowball sitting at a table. John was impressed. It was as clean as the entire place and from the looks of it had tons of food. 'Beats Camp Mccarrans airport" he thought. Each one of them grabbed a tray and moved down the lunch line. As they went down the line John looked in amazement at the food. It was all so clean and looked radiation free. Some of this stuff he recognized from old posters and the occasional prepackaged food he found. He wasn't completely hungry so he grabbed some things. Junkrat was grabbing junk food and laughing maniacally much to Mei and the servers annoyance. Mei grabbed some noodles and rice and a can that had the words 'Green tea' labeled on it. Roadhog grabbed tons of meat that barely fit on his tray causing him to grab another. Mcree grabbed some meat and bread and was able to snag a beer when nobody was looking. They made there was towards the table where Lucio and were. "So I was - Oh! Hey guys" The group sat down "Great to see you again, I see you've met Junkrat, Roadhog, and Mcree" "Yep" They began to eat.

During their meal, John started fidgeting with his Pip-Boy catching the attention of the group. "Hey, John what's that on your wrist?" Dv.a asked taking a sip from her cup of Boba Tea. realizing he had no chance of hiding it he said "This? This is called The Pip-Boy 3000" John said raising it for everyone to see "A wrist-mounted personal computer, Tells time, Date, Tunes into radios, Keeps check of your vitals, Stores Inventory, And has a targeting system for personal defense" as he flipped through the menus "Huh looks old like stuff you see in history textbooks old" Lucio said "I'm surprised it works looking that old" Dv.a said "Hmm looks like some really fancy looking junk heh heh" Junkrat said scheming a way to steal it. John was a little insulted. Sure in this world it isn't all fancy-schmancy like what they got here but this thing saved his life more than he can count. He had no idea how he could live with it. Sure Elijah hacked into it back at the Sierra Madre and House did in order to track him. But this thing was a Godsend. He could understand why Vault Dwellers were given them. He even found a secret compartment that had tiny switches to change the color of the screen that he changed to an orangish-red. He upgraded it at B.M.T so no one could ever break into it much to Dr. 0's anger. "How the hell does it store stuff?" Junkrat asked. John smirked. He turned the dial to inventory, turned another dial to aid, and moved it to the icon for Sunset Sarsaparilla which he had heaps of. With a light press of a dial, a small amber beam of light shot out and materialized an ice-cold Sunset Sarsaparilla that he grabbed, pop the top of, and took a swig of.

He looked back towards them. Their eyes were wide with astonishment. Accept for Roadhog who was still wolfing down his meal. "WOAH" "HOLY COW!" "Wha?" "Crikey" "Dam," They said as a piece of food fell out of Junkrat's mouth. John let out a slight chuckle with ED-E letting out a small chuckle like beeps 'Heh I'd like to see someone do that' "Who did you do that?" asked Dv.a "Dang that was amazing," said Lucio "Is that military?" Mei asked, And Junkrat shouted "Blimey!" "Where did you get that?" "Vishkar?" "The Forge?" "Space?" They kept asking him but all John would say is "Nah" "Nope" "Nada" and ED-E beeping no. Mcree noticed 2 symbols on the bottom of Johns Pip-Boy "Well looky here. What's that on yer Pip-Boy?" Looking where Mcree was looking he completely forgot what was there. One was the Vault-Tec symbol with 'Property of Vault-Tec L.L.C' in small yellow text and under it was a symbol of the American flag with thirteen stars with 'Made in the U.S.A' in the same small yellow text as the other one.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but last time I checked the good old U.S of A had 50 of them stars on that lovely flag there" The group looked at the symbols and then at John and ED-E with confused expressions. "So Mr. Mystery man? Where exactly did you say you came from?" Mcree asked looking cocky. "Trust me none of you would believe me if I told you" "Heh By all means," responded Mcree taking a swig from his drink "Enlighten us"

**[Another hour of him explaining the lore of Fallout only this time leaving somethings out]**

"So let me get this straight your from another world that got nuked to high heaven with folks stuck in the fifties and all that's left it is either mutated animals, crazy robots, fucked-up science experiments, folk claiming to be the government killing anyone they think are mutant, screwed up weather, mutant green-skinned giants, zombie looking people, and folks who either want to enslave ya, eat ya, or just kill ya just for shits and giggles?" Mcree asked "Yep" Mcree took one final swig from his drink "Heh Your either the world's best liar or you got that from a video game" Mcree responds chuckling. "Jesus never thought the world could end up that bad" Lucio said as he looked at his phone looking at the pictures of his family and friends as begin to wonder what would happen to them if what John claimed ever happened. Dv.a could only look through her phone at pictures she'd taken of places and people she's met thanks to Overwatch and how terrifying it would be if what John said ever came true. Junkrat just sat in silence. Mei could only fear the thought of what John's world was like if it ever came true as well as many questions she had for him. "All those dead people . . . All over some oil?" Mei asked John "Yep and even over 200 years later, the world hadn't gotten any better" John responded **[Sad Woo].** "Jameson? What do you think of it?" Junkrat finally snapped out of his thoughts "What? Oh well uh" he said scrambling to think of a response "Well uh the way I see it at least Australia ant the only one that's been screwed heh," he said scratching the back of his head "What about you big guy?" He asked Roadhog. Roadhog just crossed his arms and stared at his tray that was now empty. Something told Junkrat he wouldn't get a response. They all just sat in their chairs in silence processing what John told them.

"Well," Mcree said finally breaking the silence. "No need to cry or worry about what never happened here," he said tossing his empty bottle in a nearby trash bin "Not that that's out of the way what brings ya here then?" "Well I was thinking Overwatch might help but I'm guessing even a group dedicated to world peace can't send me back" "I'd say it would probably take another 1000 years to achieve universe travel," Mei said. "C'mon now don't think like that" Lucio spoke standing up from his chair "I mean if you found a way to get here there has got to be a way to get back right?" "Hmm, I guess you're right" **[Agreeing bloop] **"Yeah! I'm sure Winston or Mei could find a way to help you" Dv.a loudly spoke crossing her arms and nodding "Well . . . Uh . . . it would take some . . . Um time but I'm sure me and Winston could find a way" Mei said in a slightly nervous tone "Besides" she said now in a stronger tone "Anything can be possible through hard work and Science!" she said adjusting her glasses slightly "Well you ain't from here but the way I see it yer a Junka in need of aid" Junkrat took a swig from his canteen "And well it wouldn't be very neighborly of me and Hog not ta lend ya a hand" Junkrat said with a wink and Roadhog grunting in agreement. "Well it wouldn't be very kind of me not lend a fellow ranger out," Mcree said tipping his hat to John. Looking around at everyone at the table John knew he just made some new friends. "Thanks, guys" **[Cheering Bleeps]**

**[The Meeting Room]**

"So have we all made a decision?" "Yes" "Yep" "Aie" "Seconded" They spoke in agreement "Alright then it's decided" the all collectively nodded in agreement. Angela opened the door to the lobby "Well we have decided that-" The room was empty " . . . Where'd he go?"

**(Happy early Chrismas everybody)**

**(See you in the next chapter)**


End file.
